


[Podfic] action! adventure!

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the teachers mysteriously vanish, the Slytherins plot to take over the castle, and Hermione completely fails to get anyone interested in finding out what's going on.</p>
<p>(Podfic of 'action! adventure!' by lalejandra)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] action! adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**podfic_bingo** squares "Read Animatedly" and "Action/Adventure".
> 
> Also at [my DW journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/54542.html).

**Title:** [action! adventure!](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/98659)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra)**lalejandra**  
 **Length:** 0:08:48  
 **Rating:** Gen  
 **Pairing:** gen  
 **Warning(s):** none  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/HP/%5BHP%5D_action%21_adventure%21_%28lalejandra-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (8.7 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/HP/%5BHP%5D_action%21_adventure%21_%28lalejandra-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (4.6 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!):


End file.
